sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, 1984-94)
thumb|180px| Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes) ist von Granada Television produzierte Fernsehserie aus England. Sie lief von bis und wurde vom Sender ITV ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland liefen einige Episoden der Serie erstmals 1987 im Fernsehen der DDR. In den USA lief die Serie als Bestandteil der Reihe Mystery!, mit exklusiven Anmoderationen von Vincent Price und Diana Rigg. Entstehung Im Jahre 1981 gab es eine Konferenz der Firmen von ITV. Es ging darum, dass der Sender eine weitere historische Klassiker-Serie wollte, da er mit diesen Serien bereits Erfolge gefeiert hatte. Michael Cox war damals anwesend, er arbeitete für Granada, und er hatte die Idee, den Klassiker Sherlock Holmes neu zu verfilmen. Die Anderen waren ganz begeistert und die Holmes-Serie war schnell der Favorit, auch wenn es klar war, dass es sich um eine äußerst teure Serie handeln würde. Schnell stellte Cox eine Liste seiner persönlichen Lieblingsstorys zusammen. Einer aus dem Studio tat dasselbe und als die Listen verglichen wurden, fiel auf, dass sie so gut wie identisch war. Die Auswahl der Geschichten war jedoch beschränkt, da die Urheberrechte der Storys der Bände Seine Abschiedsvorstellung und Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle in den USA lagen. So hieß es auch, dass dort auch die Rechte an den Figuren Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson lagen, doch dies erwies sich als falsch. Zunächst waren von den 60 Holmes-Geschichten nur 39 zur Auswahl (einschließlich Der Hund der Baskervilles). Anhand dieses Urheberrechtstreits begann die Produktionen der einzelnen Folgen (Drehbuch, Dreharbeiten) erst im Jahr 1983. Da es bereits klar war, dass das Budget in die Höhe schießen würde, startete Granada einen Vorverkauf in die USA. Dort gab es auch einen Sender, welcher Interesse zeigte (so wurde man auch die Urheberrechte aufmerksam). Man brauchte also, um in den USA auch Erfolg zu haben, einen Hauptdarsteller, welcher auch in den Staaten bekannt war. "So einen wie Jeremy Brett", sprach Cox während der Suche. Man fand keinen, welcher Jeremy Brett glich, also fragte man diesen persönlich. Brett zeigte durchaus Interesse, sagte jedoch nicht sofort zu, da er befürchtete, die Rolle später nicht mehr los zu werden, wie z.B. Basil Rathbone. Brett spielte die Rolle und wurde zu dem Sherlock Holmes. Darsteller thumb|right|Jeremy Brett und David Burke thumb|Der "neue" Watson und der "alte" Holmes Während in der gesamten Laufzeit der Serie Jeremy Brett als Sherlock Holmes zu sehen war, spielte David Burke in nur 13 Episoden den Dr. Watson. Burke stieg mit Sein letzter Fall von 1985 aus, da er mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen sowie ein Theaterangebot annehmen wollte. Er schlug aber selbst Edward Hardwicke als Nachfolger vor, der schließlich auch genommen wurde. Der Austausch des Watson-Darstellers verlief so gut, dass manche Zuschauer in England diesen zunächst gar nicht bemerkten und Hardwicke am Set selbst mit David angesprochen wurde. Hardwicke trat erstmals in Das leere Haus aus dem Jahr 1986 auf. Mehrfach auftretende Charaktere :Auflistung der Darsteller, die in der Serie auftraten Handlung Die Produzenten der Serie hatten sich vorgenommen, die von Arthur Conan Doyle geschriebenen Kriminalfälle so originalgetreu wie möglich zu verfilmen. Bis auf einige Ausnahmen, halten sich auch fast alle Episoden sehr genau an die literarischen Vorlagen Conan Doyles. Dennoch gibt es einige Faktoren, die man wegließ, oder ersetzen ließ, z.B. die Tatsache, dass sich Watson in die Klientin Mary Morstan verliebt und sie schließlich sogar heiratet. In der Serie ließ man dies weg, da die Produzenten und Autoren es zu schwierig fanden, Holmes und Watson immer wieder zusammenzuführen, wenn der Doktor verheiratet wäre. Ebenfalls hatte man den Fall Die Liga der Rotschöpfe verändert, sodass am Ende Professor Moriarty (dargestellt von Eric Porter) der Drahtzieher des Ganzen war. Extrem verändert wurden die Erzählungen Der adlige Junggeselle (in der Serie lautet der Titel Der begehrte Junggeselle), Charles Augustus Milverton (in der Serie lautet der Titel Der König der Erpresser) und Der Vampir von Sussex (in der Serie Der letzte Vampir), damit man die Geschichten auf 100 Minuten strecken konnte und sie in den Augen der Produzenten spannender wurden. Auch die Erzählung Der Mazarin-Stein musste inhaltlich stark verändert werden, da Jeremy Brett für die Dreharbeiten nicht zur Verfügung stand. Episoden Staffel 1 (1984) - Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes) : 1. Ein Skandal in Böhmen (A Scandal in Bohemia) : 2. Die tanzenden Männchen (The dancing men) : 3. Das Marineabkommen (The naval Treaty) : 4. Die einsame Radfahrerin (The solitary Cyclist) : 5. Der verkrüppelte Mann (The crooked Man) : 6. Das gefleckte Band (The speckled Band) : 7. Der blaue Karfunkel (The blue Carbuncle) Staffel 2 (1985) - Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes) : 8. Das Haus bei den Blutbuchen (The Copper Beeches) : 9. Der griechische Dolmetscher (The greek Interpreter) : 10. Der Baumeister aus Norwood (The Norwood Builder) : 11. Der Dauerpatient (The resident Patient) : 12. Die Liga der Rothaarigen (The Read-Headed League) : 13. Sein letzter Fall (The final Problem) Staffel 3 (1986) - Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes (The Return of Sherlock Holmes) : 14. Das leere Haus (The empty House) : 15. Abbey Grange (The Abbey Grange) : 16. Das Ritual der Familie Musgrave (The Musgrave Ritual) : 17. Der zweite Fleck (The second Stain) : 18. Der Mann mit dem entstellten Mund (The Man with the twisted lip) : 19. Die Internatsschule (The Priory School) : 20. Sechsmal Napoleon (The six Napoleons) Staffel 4 (1987) - Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes (The Return of Sherlock Holmes) : 21. Das Zeichen der Vier (The Sign of Four) Staffel 5 (1988) - Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes (The Return of Sherlock Holmes) : 22. Der Teufelsfuß (The Devil's Foot) : 23. Silver Blaze (Silver Blaze) : 24. Wisteria Lodge (Wisteria Lodge) : 25. Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne (The Bruce-Partington Plans) : 26. Der Hund von Baskerville (The Hound of the Baskervilles) Staffel 6 (1991) - Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle (The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes) : 27. Das Verschwinden der Lady Frances Carfax (The Disappearence of Lady Frances Carfax) : 28. Das Problem der Thor-Brücke (Thor Bridge) : 29. Shoscombe Old Place (Shoscombe Old Place) : 30. Das Rätsel von Boscombe-Valley (The Boscombe Valley Mystery) : 31. Der illustre Klient (The illustrious Client) : 32. Der Mann mit dem geduckten Gang (The creeping Man) Staffel 7 (1992) - Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle (The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes) : 33. Der König der Erpresser (The Master Blackmailer) Staffel 8 (1993) - Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle (The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes) : 34. Der letzte Vampir (The Last Vampyre) : 35. Der begehrte Junggeselle (The Eligible Bachelor) Staffel 9 (1994) - Die Memoiren des Sherlock Holmes (The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes) : 36. Die Drei Giebel (The three Gables) : 37. Der Detektiv auf dem Sterbebett (The dying detective) : 38. Das goldene Pince-Nez (The Golden Pince-Nez) : 39. Der Rote Kreis (The Red Circle) : 40. Der Mazarin-Stein (The Mazarin Stone) : 41. Die Pappschachtel (The Cardboard Box) Specials *''Joy to the World - A Celebration to Christmas'' *''The Case of the Abbey Treasure'' *''The four Oaks Mysterie'' Ausstrahlung in Deutschland Als erster deutscher Sender strahlte das Fernsehen der DDR die Serie ab September 1987 in seinem 2. Programm aus. Dazu wurden die 1. und 2. Staffel in einer gemeinsamen Serie mit dem Titel Die Abenteuer von Sherlock Holmes mit einer Folge pro Woche gezeigt. Auf dem gleichen Sendeplatz lief im Anschluss daran ab Januar 1988 die 3. Staffel unter dem Titel Die Wiederkehr des Sherlock Holmes. 1989 folgte die nur aus einem einzelnen Langfilm bestehende 4. Staffel, und 1990 die ebenfalls längere Episode aus der 5. Staffel. Das DDR-Fernsehen hatte dazu die Staffel auch selbst synchronisiert. Die Rolle von Sherlock Holmes wurde u.a. von Arno Wyzniewski, die von Dr. Watson von Werner Ehrlicher gesprochen. Szenen, in denen der Rauschgiftkonsum von Sherlock Holmes direkt dargestellt wurde, wurden dabei herausgeschnitten bzw. gekürzt und nicht mit synchronisiert. In der Synchron-Fassung des DDR-Fernsehens liefen diese drei Staffeln später auch in einigen Dritten Programmen der ARD. Auch das DDR-Fernsehen wiederholte die 1. und 2. Staffel ab 1988 und 1990 in seinem 1. bzw. 2. Programm. Die Langfilme der 7. und 8. Staffel wurden unter dem Serientitel Sherlock Holmes ab April 1993 zum ersten Mal in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Die Folgen der Staffeln 5, 6, und 9 liefen noch nicht im deutschen Fernsehen, wurden jedoch (mit Ausnahme der Episoden 22-25, die nur untertitelt erschienen) für eine DVD-Veröffentlichung synchronisiert. Hintergründe *Der Sturz in den Reichenbachfall in Sein letzter Fall wurde tatsächlich vor Ort in Meiringen mit zwei Stuntmännern gedreht. Jeremy Brett (Sherlock Holmes) wurde von Mac Boyle gedoubelt und Eric Porter (Professor Moriarty) von Alf Joint. Produzent Michael Cox stand deren Leistungen ehrfürchtig gegenüber. Er sagte, sie seien bewundernswert, da sie für eine Filmaufnahme ihr Leben riskierten. Der Stunt zählt zu den teuersten und aufwändigsten im britischen Fernsehen. Holmes-Darsteller Jeremy Brett kaufte persönlich den Champagner als Huldigung dieses Stunts. *Die aus nur einer Langfolge bestehende 4. Staffel wurde deutlich stilvoller gestaltet, da sie zur Zeit von Sherlock Holmes' 100. Geburtstag ausgestrahlt werden sollte, am . Im Jahre 1887 wurde der erste Sherlock-Holmes-Roman Eine Studie in Scharlachrot veröffentlicht. * Die Darsteller Brett und Porter, welche in der Serie die beiden Widersacher Holmes und Moriarty spielen starben beide 1995. * Wie zuvor auch Basil Rathbone wurde Brett nach der Rolle des Holmes nur noch mit dieser in Verbindung gebracht. * Alexander Baron (Autor vieler Episoden) hatte zuvor auch alle Episoden der Miniserie The Hound of the Baskervilles geschrieben. Auszeichnungen *Zwei Mal gewannen Drehbücher der Serie den Edgar Allan Poe Award, der Langfilm Der begehrte Junggeselle wurde als Best Television Episode nominiert. Veröffentlichungen In England wurden alle Episoden auf DVD veröffentlicht (in Staffelboxen und einer kompletten Serien-Box). In Deutschland wurden die Staffeln 1 und 2 als komplette erste Staffel bei Koch Media auf DVD gebracht, die Staffeln 3 und 5 als komplette zweite Staffel, wobei man die Reihenfolge der Originalausstrahlung veränderte. Die 5. Staffel wurde aufgrund der fehlenden deutschen Synchronisation nur mit deutschen Untertiteln auf die DVDs gebracht. Im November 2009 veröffentlichte Koch Media die restlichen Episoden mit Synchronisation als komplette Staffeln 3 und 4. Die fünf Langfolgen sind nicht bei Koch Media, sondern separat und als Sammelbox bei Polyband erschienen. 2014 veröffentlichte Koch Media die die Staffeln 1 und 2 als komplette erste Staffel auf Blu-ray Disc. Quellen * Koch Media Literatur * Michael Ross (Hrsg.): Sherlock Holmes in Film und Fernsehen en:Sherlock Holmes (Granada) es:Sherlock Holmes (1984) Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, 1984-94)